


Love makes fools of us all

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: Reign Of Misfits [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Homophobia, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Misgendering, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Wanda doesn't know how to accept Tony's claims that Loki is really not a boy. She believes Thor is abusing Loki by making them think they are a girl. She quickly finds herself in hot water, not just with the team, but with Loki.





	Love makes fools of us all

Bucky loved Loki's room. It was painted to be Hogwarts themed. The room was design to look like a Ravenclaw room. Loki's bed was covered in owl plushies and an owl-themed bag hung on their door. Loki's shelves were lined with various YA novels and a glass locked case had dusty old spell books. Loki had an altar in one corner of the room. A wand laid on Loki's desk where a Ravenclaw scarf hanged lazily off one edge. Loki's bed had three blankets. A pink kid's blanket, a Ravenclaw comforter and an Owl throw blanket. A cat tree sat infront of one of the windows. Loki's black cat Freya was sun bathing in the afternoon sun.

Bucky was sitting on Loki's bed as Loki got dressed in the bathroom. Loki was still shy about letting Bucky see them nude. They had worked up to kissing, exchanging oral sex and Loki liked being fingered as both genders. But sex was still red light. They had lasted a whole year, most cheered them on. Loki walked out of the bathroom in their dress. Tony was hosting a gala and Loki was trying on different looks. Bucky was in love. The light sea green color bought out Loki's eyes and didn't drown out Loki's pale skin.

“ This one is perfect, babe” Bucky says.

“Yes, I think this is the one. Modest while not being so in such a way that is too noticeable” Loki says.

“ Let me braid your hair, Loki” Bucky says, patting his lap.

Loki beams at the offer and sits on his lap. Bucky runs a comb though Loki's shoulder long black hair and starts to braid it. Thor stops by to see if Loki needs any help and smiles at the gesture. Loki blushes shyly, eyes down on their dress. Thor walks out and lets Tony know Loki is going to the Gala with Bucky.

Tony is thrilled Loki is going. Steve smiles watching Tony rave about it. Loki was so shy and often kept to themselves. This would be the first time Loki stood as an Avenger with the press. Even better, Loki would stand with their first boyfriend and not just their brother Thor. 

Tony highly approved of Loki's dress and their braided hair. Wanda stared at Loki. She often made moves on Loki and flirted with them but only when they appeared male. Wanda was upset and annoyed when others allowed Loki to dress in women's cloths. Claiming Loki was male and they were just confusing a mentally ill man further.

Bucky held Loki's hand as Loki tried to calm their breathing. They were scared to be around press and dreaded the never ending misgendering they were about to endure. Tony rubbed Loki's back and made sure Loki would always be in range of him or Thor. 

The press did just as Loki predicted. Not even in the Gala and Loki wanted to cry. Wanda kept telling them Loki was a man and decried what she called Thor's abuse of him. Steve corrected her at ever turn. Wanda was getting annoyed with Steve and pouted at her chair. Loki was pulled into dancing by Bucky who knew the music would calm them.

“What is your problem, Wanda?” Tony asks, sitting down

“God makes no mistakes. Loki is a man. This is abuse of a mentally ill man” Wanda says.

“Well, I can't comment on the God part, being an Atheist and all. But, Loki has been gender fluid from birth. Their race of beings are intersex. It's just their normal” Tony says.

“No such thing. God created male and female.” Wanda says, sinking more into her chair.

“ That's right, God makes no mistakes. God created Loki to be gender fluid, just as he created them to be bisexual. Just as he crafted me to be gay or Tony to have brown eyes. Loki is just as their creator intended. It's not up to us to tell Loki what to be, it's between Loki and their Gods. Loki is not a mistake.” Steve says.

“ Loki should be with me. A Witch. Bucky has no magick and lets him think he is a girl. It's gross” Wanda says.

“Your being non-binary phobic, Wanda, and we don't allow that in this team nor in our home. Loki is what they are. Accept them or find a new home.” Steve says and takes Tony away.

Loki is thrilled to be back home. The Gala seemed like forever to them. Tony shouted up that the desert was ready. Loki came down the stairs in their fav look. Knee high black socks that had pentagrams in silver glitter on them, a black pleaded skirt and Bucky's black cat hoodie. Loki had left in the braids. In their arms is their cat Freya. Tony smiles at Loki and pats the couch. Loki feds Freya first and then sits down with them.

Wanda walks over and stops infront of Loki. Tony and Steve share a look. They were already dreading this.

“Loki, if you just realized you were a boy, you would be so much happier. We could date and be witches together. Thor is abusing you by letting you think your a girl, and Tony is even worse for allowing it. I bet Steve just goes with it, scared Tony will off himself.” Wanda says.

“Wanda, I wouldn't fuck you if you were last living thing in all nine realms. I'm not a girl nor am I a fucking boy. I'm well over 1,000 years old. I know my gender better than anyone here. I'm not your toy, Princess. I'm a God. I'm so tired of your shit. You grew up in a Hydra base, so I suspect your were so cut off you never heard of anything aside from men and women having sex with each other. Don't even try to play the religion card. Steve is deeply Catholic and he isn't a shit like you. I know many Jewish people since I help out at the soup kitchen with Steve and we live in an area with high amount of immigrants. None of them care who I take to bed. They care about consent and thats it. I'm genderless, I'm not human, grow up” Loki says.

“ But, Loki...” Wanda tries again.

“You need to go to some sorta 'I need to stop being homophobic' class or something. I doubt you even realize how mean and nasty your being. You truly believe your saving me. Not sure if that makes this better or makes this worse. I would had loved to be your friend, nice to have a fellow Witch around. But until you grow up in your beliefs, you can't be my friend nor my student.” Loki says.

Wanda looks ready to protest but Fury walks over. Tony sees Loki struggling with their emotions. Bucky scoops Loki into his lap and Loki clings to him, their hands shaking. Bucky had put both his piece and Loki's piece on the same plate so they could just eat together. Loki smells the sugar and starts to eat the cake. Tony smiles and Bucky signs in relief.

“Thor has filed a complaint against you, Wanda. Says your making the work space unsafe and even hostile. Not only are you homophobic, you try to taunt Clint and Natasha to provoke Loki. Has seen you try to make Bruce become the Hulk for your amusement. I've seen the various footage. You clearly see people as nothing more than toys due to being raised by hydra.” Fury says.

“You what, Wanda!” Tony shouts at her.

“ I did nothing wrong.” Wanda says.

“For the betterment of the team and for your future, you'll be spending time with Dr.Strange. He is going to teach you how to be human and the right way to use your magick.” Fury says.

“But you never made Loki go. You let him stay here” Wanda says.

“They, Wanda, They. We actually did send Loki to Dr.Strange. They spent the summer being healed and taught by him. Loki often goes back for small visits when Loki feels their bipolar is coloring their magick. Loki takes their medication, sees a therapist twice a week. Loki is actively trying to get better. You can't be bothered. We're no longer asking, we're telling you.” Fury says.

Wanda tries to protest but Strange takes her away to start treatment. Fury leaves the team to tend to Loki, knowing they know Loki the best. Thor cheers that Wanda was forced to get help for their ways. Steve punishes Clint and Natasha by temp. demoting them. 

Sam protests Wanda's treatment. Tony wakes up to Sam screaming at Steve and claiming Steve is putting Loki before everyone. Tony eye rolls Sam and boots him from their living area. Only full time members are offered to live on the three floors that are apartments. Currently only He, Steve, Thor, Loki and Bucky had taken the offer. Fury, Tony suspects, lives in his office on the floor below. Strange has a guest room set up just for him and his needs on one of the floors. Strange was unofficial Avenger but close enough for Tony.

Loki sleeps though the fight much to Tony and Steve's relief. Loki doesn't come down until nearly 2 pm, wrapped in their owl blanket and wearing their beloved black cat hoodie. Thor makes room for them on the couch and Loki falls back asleep, head on their brother's lap. Thor lays a hand on their forehead to check their temp and is relieved there is no signs of a fever.

“ I think we wore them out taking them to the Gala and then that big fight with Wanda” Tony says

“ I think so as well. Just glad they aren't sick.” Thor says, putting a pillow under their head.

“ I really hope Wanda gets better. You can tell she has no clue what she is saying or doing. Hydra rewarded her for being cruel, it's all she understands. I kinda pity the girl but we can't allow that to keep going on” Tony says, sitting down to play with Thor.

“Aye, she must learn to be a human. Like my sibling had to re-learn how be more than a monster that Thanos hand crafted. I am sure he will do a good job with her. He saved my beloved Loki after all.” Thor says.

Tony sits back and hopes. He doesn't hate Wanda, he just feels pity for a girl crafted to be a monster. Now it was her turn to get better, like Loki got better.


End file.
